


Whiskey, Sour

by KuriKoer



Category: C6D - Fandom, Canadian 6 Degrees, Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Alcoholism, Gen, M/M, Snippet, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe remembers his history with alcohol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey, Sour

It tasted bitter, bitter and strange on his tongue. He was twelve. He let it slide down his throat, blinking so his eyes wouldn't water, and it burned. The alcohol fumes rose in his throat and in his nose. Someone patted him on the back, congratulating him on a brave mission accomplished, and it set off the coughs he was barely holding back.

It tasted familiar and welcome, like home and like peace and quiet and forgetfulness. He was sixteen. He knew a good night wouldn't be a good night without it. Next to him, blurry-eyed, blond hair dyed in blue patterns and stripes, Billy took the bottle to his lips.

It tasted like regrets and lost opportunities. He emptied the bottle before the sun rose. True, he wouldn't have done it if he wasn't drunk, but he only drank that night to have the guts to do it in the first place.

It tasted like something he could still want, could still have; it smelled a little like Billy, or just like Billy smelled after drinking it for hours, for days. Either way, he inhaled the sharp fumes, like echoes of the liquid within, let it sting his already-burned nose, membrane soaked in cocaine. It smelled like the first circle of hell.


End file.
